Clouded Desires
by Suspiciousmeowfanfics
Summary: "Small paws will leap into the heart of evil, rain will wash away the turmoil of the clans and leaves will fall to bring peace to the lake" Rated T for Blood and violence later on.


**Prologue**

**Dark, sleek figures sneakily spied through trees and bushes at a crowd of cats. A larger figure twitched an ear, rustling some leaves gently. The group they were spying on all widened their eyes, their ears fell flat against their heads, the large shadow let out a twisted grin before letting out a yowl. All the figures dashed forward allowing no means of escape for the small group, the mellow moonlight shone on the figures, revealing cats of all different breeds and fur colours. Although they all shared a certain strength of spirit, moving in almost perfect sync.**

**A small kit glanced around, fear was easily present on her family's faces, this made her panic, what were the other cats going to do to them? She heard a murmur escape her mothers mouth, to most it would be inaudible but she had learnt how to read her mothers lips nearly flawlessly.**

**The words she made out were, 'Run, run sand'. Sand chose to follow her mothers command, she looked around to find the tallest cat that wasn't staring at her, once she had found the right cat she sprinted as fast as she could and slid under the cats belly. She quickly glanced back at her family, for a moment she saw a smile on there faces because she had escaped; however she had no more time to watch in dismay as the cats began to attack her family. Her eyes widened more if it was possible, as the tall cat and the two closest to it hissed in fury and charged towards her, she turned around and ran again with her tired paws pounding on the ground. She started to pant the further she ran on, her eyes felt heavy but she was too afraid to look back or even slow down. She coughed, her throat was dry but she just couldn't will herself to look back, only when her legs gave way and she ended up plummeting to the ground. She slowly turned her head in horror, nothing... She let out a sigh of relief and glanced in front of her; a ragged line of water trickled down into a small pool of water. She smiled at the peaceful sound, for the moment forgetting everything that recently happened as her eyes grew heavier and drifting into her world of dreams.**

**A tom and a she cat panted heavily, as if they had been chasing something.**

"**Why did you let her get away, mousebrain!" the she cat hissed bitterly.**

"**No you let her get away, so you're the mousebrain!" the tom retorted.**

**The she cat huffed in irritation "How does a cat run _that_ far and _that _fast anyway_?"_**

"**I have no idea." The tom sighed.**

"**Whatever, the rest of them probably killed the rest" the she cat meowed flatly.**

"**Their gonna be so mad at us..." The tom shuddered.**

"**Shut up, lets go," she muttered "Fishface..."**

**The tom hissed and padded off with his head held high. Before running off he flicked his tail in her face. The she cat let out a low snarl before following him reluctantly.**

**Sand's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry. She let out a groan as her muscles screeched in protest however, she ignored her pain and rose to her paws with a yawn. Soon the memories of recent events flooded back into her mind, her drowsy eyes immediately shot open, she glanced around in panic looking to see if there were any cats watching her. She sighed heavily in relief, her fur flattening again.**

"**Thank goodness..." she breathed out.**

**She padded on, new hope within her that her parents and siblings somehow managed to escape the savages that had attacked them. She bounced along, feeling strangely safe.**

**'_If I managed to fall asleep without them finding me then they must be gone by now!'_ the kit reassured herself.**

"**Hehehe..." a dark voice echoed.**

**Sand's ears perked up in alarm, she glanced around in panic, her eyes were wild with slits for pupils.**

"**Hey little kit..." The voice chuckled, emerging from a bush "Would you like to hear a secret?"**

**Her ears flattened and she backed away, never tearing her panicked gaze from the cat.**

"**W-Who are you?!" She shrieked in panic "Get away from me!"**

"**Me? I'm Shadefoot..." The bulky cat spoke, now known as Shadefoot "Now, I can't let you go... Your the kit that escaped aren't you?"**

**There was an eerie silence as Sand continued to back away, she began to get a sinking feeling of doom in her stomach. She gulped, her dry throat felt as if a stone was dropping down through her body. She almost yelled in shock as Shadefoot started padding towards her; she turned to run but Shadefoot pinned her down with unimaginable speed. Sand let out a shrill yowl and tried to struggle out of the despicable toms clutches, he smirked, showing his sharp fangs. He unsheathed his claws and swiped at the small kits neck, she screeched as scarlet liquid flowed from her wound. She let out a quiet, pained cry.**

**Shadefoot's eyes lit up as he muttered eerily "No-one escapes Caveclan..."**

"And that's the story of our ancestry Smallkit" A cream tabby queen told a kit.

The kit, Smallkit, stared up at her mother with round innocent eyes.

"Wow!" Smallkit explained "Shadefoot was so cool!"

"Yes dear, he was" her mother meowed with a smile "Perhaps you'll become an even better warrior than him."

"You really think so mama?" Smallkit gasped, her eyes sparkling in delight (AN: OMG Smallkit's eyes became Edward from twilight :O le gasp).

"Yes, I do, now sleep; tomorrow will be a big day for you." she purred, licking her daughters head.

"I know mama..." Smallkit yawned as she lay down by her mother and curled up into a fluffy ball.

The tabby smiled and curled her tail around her kit, she smiled warmly when she saw Smallkit's breathing soften, signifying that she was now sleeping. She rested her head down and closed her eyes; slowly falling asleep herself.


End file.
